


Winter's Promise

by Denrhea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, But not exactly, Coparent Sara Crispino, Coparent Yuuri Katsuki, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mila and Victor are siblings, Not a skating AU, Past Sara/Yuuri, Past Teen Pregnancy, Single Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri and Victor are cousins, boy next door, lots of fluff, past underage relationship Yuuri/Sara, small town life, supportive families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Yuuri lives in a quaint town that draws tourists looking for that Norman Rockwell vibe (basically, Stars Hollow...because everyone needs a Stars Hollow).  He is a single father working at his parents' inn coparenting with his teen sweetheart Sara Crispino.  Then a new family moves in next door and Yuuri's world is never the same.  I hope you enjoy this fluffy harlequin romance for Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 75
Kudos: 86





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autumn_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_grrl/gifts).



> So this is another one of those stories I started writing as a oneshot and then realized it was multi-chapter. Hope you love it. Look for the GG references along the way and who is who.

* * *

_ Thank a snow day for this Gilmore Girls inspired story that I’ve decided will be your Valentine’s Day present. I’ve really mixed and matched the GG details in this story but you can see them pop out in unexpected ways. However, it really is its own story. Yuuri doesn’t compete in this one and neither does Victor. In fact, no one goes beyond local competitions and a retired Celestino runs the local diner and volunteers as a figure skating coach at a local rink. This is set in a Stars Hollow type fictional town where we all dream about living. There are hints of BluSkates’  _ [ _ Memories are the Only Real Ghosts _ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554047/chapters/25949061) _ and I’m in fact gifting this story to her for being an amazing friend and editor. _

* * *

Victor walked through the new town next to his cousin with a sweet smile on his face. “I smell snow.”

“Well, fuck,” Yuri responded, with a snarl.

“No, snow is good. Snow is magic. Every wonderful thing happens with snow.” Victor recalled several such events brought forth with snow, the birth of his sister, countless Christmases including his own birthday, his first kiss. Yuri thought about snow chains, shoveling the walkway, and worried whether his bike was put away in the shed.

“If it’s going to snow, we need to get home,” the blond declared, now more worried about his bike than anything. Beka had spent a great deal of time with him picking it out. They were taking a road trip across the country after he graduated high school and before he left for college. It had taken a lot for his aunt and uncle to agree to this.

“Okay…but it’s coming.”

Yuri had no doubt that it was. Victor had an uncanny sense of snow.

* * *

  
  


Yuuri stood outside the inn and breathed in the frost edged air. Something wonderful was coming, he knew it. The beauty of the grounds were about to be enveloped by something magical. In the distance, he could see his sister talking with the grounds-keeping team. She knew as well and they would be working hard to keep the walkways clear for their guests. The premier spa and inn was very popular for their wealthy patrons. He heard his mother call him back inside.

“There you are,” she fussed as he came into the kitchen. “I need you to try this.”

The roundness of his tummy could attest to him being her favorite test subject. He didn’t mind. HIs mother’s food was amazing and a draw for guests and locals alike. “Mmm... [ corn chowder ](https://lifemadesimplebakes.com/summer-corn-and-zucchini-chowder/) ?”

“I wanted something to warm our guests in this weather. What do you think?”

“I like it. It’s not…”

“Katsudon, I know,” she interrupted. “But we can’t always serve katsudon. Even you would grow tired of it.”

Yuuri grinned. He doubted it but he got what she was saying. “I’m going into town to get the supplies for dad. Do you need anything?”

“Oh, I have a list right here. Be careful. That snow will break soon.”

He’d seen the dark clouds and knew what to expect. It didn’t deter him. He’d been driving in snowy conditions for years. He loved the shush that settled around him when he was able to get out on a snowy day. “Don’t worry. I have my chains in the Jeep. Besides, I’ve got to pick up Sophie.”

“Oh, do we get our granddaughter for the night?”

“Yes, we get my  _ daughter  _ through the weekend,” Yuuri answered laughingly. “Sara has to go out of town for a modeling shoot.”

“Well, we never mind having her over,” his mother fussed, Sophie often becoming a permanent fixture at the inn, coming by after school and helping out. The teen pregnancy could have been treated very differently but both sets of parents rallied to support the two of them. Yuuri at seventeen and Sara at fifteen were far from ready to commit to being a couple but they both learned to parent and neither shirked their duties. Yuuri had given up his scholarship and went to community college instead. And when Sara started modeling, Yuuri had quickly stepped up to coparent his daughter so that she had the freedom she needed for her career. Now at twenty-three, he was halfway through community college and enjoyed parenting his six-year-old daughter.

_ And she arrived on a day very much like this one. It had been a Valentine’s day snowfall and Yuuri remembered setting the flowers next to Sara’s hospital bed as he came to meet his daughter and offering a nervous, “Happy Valentine’s Day.” _

_ She waved him over. “Silly. Come meet your daughter.” From the moment he laid eyes on the violet eyed beauty that was his daughter, snow days became very special to him and as he and Sara faded into best friends (were they ever more really?), they settled into a happy, healthy co-parenting relationship. _

* * *

  
  


Yuuri made his first stop of the day in town, the diner/coffee shop that locals prized called Celestino’s. Converted from an old hardware that belonged to his uncle, the retired figure skater spent his mornings running the diner and closed up around two to hit the ice and work with some local kids at the rink. Yuuri had been one of those kids along with his best friend Phichit. That was where they met since Yuuri was able to attend private school and Phichit went to public school. It was also where Yuuri and Sara started hanging out before they became more intimate. Her twin brother hated him (still does) but that just made it more attractive to Sara.

“Yuuuuriiii!” greeted his old coach. “Mina wanted you to stop by when you had a chance. She’s hoping to rope you into helping with the spring recital.”

Yuuri took the coffee that was already set out for him as he agreed, “I’ll stop by later. Running errands for the inn today and I get Sophie.”

“Be sure and bring her by. I’ll make some of my special hot chocolate for her.”

Yuuri laughed. “I hope you stocked up on marshmallows.”

“Always for her. When are you going to get her into some skates?”

Yuuri hummed as he thought about it. “Sara has her in dance for now and we didn’t want to overload her schedule. But I’ll talk to her. The ice is something we both shared and I know it’s something we want to share with her.”

“I remember yelling at you and Sara because you were busy flirting and not worried about lessons at all,” Celestino laughed.

Yuuri smirked. “Yeah, well, we might have conceived our daughter somewhere in that building.”

Those eyes widened with shock. “You could have at least taken her someplace nice!”

“We were kids,” Yuuri shrugged. “It was equally likely to have been in the back seat of her car, at the ballet studio, or the shed at the inn.”

“A shed?”

“It was fixed up. My sister was threatening to move out at one time and turned it into a small apartment before mom and dad caught wind. But it made for a great spot for making out.”

“You apparently did more than make out,” his old coach pointed out.

Yuuri laughed, “So we did. Who knows...if we were older, we might have gotten married. But by the time we reached that point, we had already cooled off into friendship.”

The bell rang on the door and Yuuri spotted Phichit. Waving at his friend, the bubbly Thai boy came over and climbed up on the stool. “I need some Chai tea, Coach!”

“Coming right up,” he answered. Almost everyone referred to him as Coach even the ones that hadn’t had him teach them to skate. Soon, the frothy concoction was placed before Phichit and the owner became busy with other patrons.

“So what’s going on?” Yuuri asked, seeing Phichit’s excitement.

“You should tell me! New neighbors? One is a hot blue-eyed babe!”

“Oh, I saw the moving van but I haven’t seen the neighbors yet. I think it’s an odd mixture, an uncle and aunt and their two nephews.”

“Oh, he’s married?”

“I think the couple are older. My parents age. So maybe not...unless you’re into old men,” Yuuri teased.

The other man huffed. At twenty, he had a history of making questionable decisions. However, he was adventurous enough to take these things in stride. “I should come over tonight so that we can properly spy on them.”

Yuuri snorted and answered, “Bring pizza. I have Sophie for the next few days.”

Those words set Phichit’s eyes dancing. He had named himself as voluntary uncle. One of many. But Phichit was determined to be the best. “You’ve got it. So what are you up to today?”

“Errands for the Inn, apparently Minako needs me to help with the spring recital, pick up Sophie and Vicchan, and I should pick up some groceries. The refrigerator is empty and I don’t have her favorite cereal.”

“So...around six okay?”

Yuuri hummed knowing he still had to put in some more time at his parents but then nodded. “I should have paperwork wrapped up around five.” His parents have him working on the business side of the Inn, his courses focused on hospitality. His sister worked at the inn as needed but she had her own career as a nurse. Phichit was currently studying the culinary arts but that could change with the semester. His free spirit heart had a hard time staying focused. 

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

* * *

  
  


Victor unloaded his last box and smiled as he looked around the space. He was glad for this apartment over the garage, affording him some privacy from the rest of the family while giving him the access he craved. When Victor had been named guardian of his little sister, it felt overwhelming at twenty. His aunt and uncle had suggested he stay with them and they would help with the little girl. Now the ten year old bounced around his room chatting away at the substitute parent. She had her own room in the main house but she also had a bed tucked away in a room in the garage apartment. If it had just been him, he would have turned it into an office, a place for him to write his stories. However, it hadn’t been just him since she came along, his stepmother surprising his dad with the news.

He had a job beyond writing. His uncle referred to that as his hobby. As his uncle took the position of principal at the local public school, Victor had accepted a job as the English/Lit professor at the private school not too far away. Lilia was working on gaining new clients in her interior design business. She’ll have to be out of town from time to time but there were plenty to help take care of Mila.

For now, his sister sat in the window looking across the alley to the house next door. The two story blue and white  [ craftsman ](https://homepatterns.com/products/the-jacobson-3?variant=28025283528) home fit into the town landscape well, and screamed family. “Do you think they’ll have a kid?”

“Maybe,” Victor offered. It wasn’t impossible. He wondered what surprises this neighborhood would hold. Turning back to his sister, he answered the real need. “You’ll make friends,  _ yozik _ .”

She huffed at that. “I’m not a little hedgehog! Just because I really got into Jan Brett when I was a kid.”

“You’re still a kid...and I happen to know that you still have a solid collection of Jan Brett books,” he teased.

“That’s because I’m going to be a kindergarten teacher,” she huffed. “Aunt Lilia says you’re never too young to become career minded.”

Victor disagreed and so would his parents if they lived. “You should be a kid for as long as possible. You have plenty of time to think about careers.”

“I guess,” she stated doubtfully. Standing up, she asked, “Can I take Makka out for a walk?” Victor agreed and she was out the door lightning fast. Looking out the window, he spotted a jeep drive up, a young man with dark hair climbing out helping out a small child and a dog as well as a couple of bags and finally a grocery sack. The little girl met his sister and they chatted excitedly. The young man turned and looked his way and Victor ducked away.

* * *

  
  


Yuuri turned to see a little girl come up his walkway. His daughter excitedly climbed out of his arms and ran over to meet her. “Hi! Do you live next door?”

“I’m Mila. I live over there with my big brother. He takes care of me since my mom and dad died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago. Do you live here?”

“I’m Sophie and this is my daddy.”

At this point, Yuuri entered the conversation. “Hello, I’m Yuuri.”

“Hi, where’s your mom?”

Yuuri knew she wasn’t talking to him and went back to gather their things, Vicchan bouncing on his lead fresh from the groomers. He heard his daughter answer.

“She’s at work so I’m staying at Daddy’s. I have two houses.”

“So do I. I live in that big house and that one over the garage. My uncle and aunt have the big house with my cousin. My brother Vitya lives there.”

“Is he a grown up?”

She nodded. “He was seventeen when I was born.”

Sophie’s eyes were wide at those words. “So he’s like a daddy. My dad was seventeen when I was born.”

Yuuri huffed, calling out as he opened the door. “Don’t leave the yard, Sophie.”

“I won’t! I’m talking to my new friend.”

Yuuri smiled as he turned to go inside, moving quickly to the kitchen to put away the milk and pizza rolls. The cereal went up in the cabinet. Took in a deep breath and let it out. Some days he got overwhelmed just existing. Part of him was glad that Sophie came when she did, that he didn’t have to go away to university. Moving to campus. Doing what his grandparents thought he should do. None of those things fit him. “I have a small life, small dreams. And...I’m happy here. But sometimes...it’s lonely.”

He heard footsteps and swallowed the knot in his throat, pushing away the tears. “Daddy, can Mila come up to my room?”

“She should probably call home and get permission.”

“She already did. Mila’s got her  _ own  _ phone.” Yuuri heard how she drew out that word and knew it would be a conversation for later.

“Phichit’s coming over around six. He’s bringing pizza.”

“Okay.” Then heavy footsteps running upstairs.

Half an hour later, the redhead came downstairs. She popped into the kitchen, her hand running down the smooth surface. “I have to go home but maybe I can come over tomorrow?”

Yuuri snorted. “Of course. You’re welcome any time.”

She brightened and answered, “Thanks.”

* * *

  
  


Phichit was asleep on the sofa, a blanket thrown over him by Yuuri when the first flakes smell. “Snow,” Yuuri breathed as he watched the white glitter sprinkle across the earth. He couldn’t help but open the door and breathe it in. He loved the scent of it, the way it would dance down to the earth. He stood on his porch, leaning over the railing. A figure’s movement caught his eye across the alley. Silver or blond hair reflecting in the streetlights. A scarf and peacoat hanging from a solid frame. Yuuri tugged at his oversized sweatshirt, all of the sudden aware of his pudge. A memory slipped into his thoughts.

_ “Sara, I think I’m gay.” _

_ She quirked a knowing eyebrow his direction. “I know.” _

_ “I didn’t...back then. I really liked you.” _

_ “We were...good together. Best friends. It was comfortable. We didn’t really know ourselves. But...after Sophie came, I realized it would never be  _ us _. Not like that. And...that’s okay. Because you’re still there for us.” _

He swallowed as he looked over at the man across the alley, his eyes sharp as they peered through the snow. The little redhead said nothing about a sister-in-law, a girlfriend...a boyfriend. Maybe as the man turned where he’d almost get a look at Yuuri, he pulled back into the shadows.  _ Tomorrow _ .

  
  



	2. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow has arrived and Yuuri is falling into the flow of his life, Victor settling into his new life. Will they meet? Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the one I have ready. I have no posting schedule (for those who are reading my stories for the first time) but this writes easy. So we shall see how it lands. It's a week until Valentine's day. I hope to get two more chapters up by then and I have no idea how long this will be. So we shall see. Happy reading!

* * *

Ch. 2:  **Tomorrow**

Yuuri was up early, radio on and smiling at the call for a snow day at the school. He had the whole day with his daughter. He did have to go to work but he knew his  _ employers  _ wouldn’t mind if he dragged along his daughter. 

A sleepy headed little brunette frumped into the kitchen and dramatically spread herself across the floor. “It’s sooooo early,” she whined. Phichit followed behind, mimicking her actions in complete agreement. 

Yuuri sipped his coffee from his perch on the barstool and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know where she got this dramatic gene. Then he remembered his college days and perhaps she came by it honestly. “It’s early but Grandma said something about making some banana bread.”

She popped her head up, eyes wide and happy. “Do you think I can help?”

“You might be able to talk her into it...if you can get there while it’s slow.”

She jumped up with a happy screech. “I’m going to go get dressed now!”

As she ran off, Phichit sat on the floor cross-legged, dazed from the first grader’s energy. “She has your ‘don’t do mornings unless there’s something in it for me’ gene.”

Yuuri huffed at that. “Don’t you have...I don’t know, a job or school?”

Phichit smirked. “Class. Delayed start knocked off my two classes today. Work this afternoon at the inn. Your mother agreed to take me on and let me join the kitchen staff.”

Yuuri hummed at that. A new hire should have gone by him but of course, his parents haven’t let go yet. “Well, welcome aboard?”

He soon had his daughter headed out the door calling back instructions to Phichit to lock up. As they left, Yuuri spied the new neighbor climbing into his Landrover. Mila’s face was pressed against a window in the main house while she waved goodbye. Yuuri waved at her as he drove past the house and caught her smile before he eased into second gear and headed on over to the inn.

* * *

  
  


“Yuuuri,” his mother fussed. “Your sister has to work tonight so she is resting today. You’ll have to pick up some of her chores.”

Yuuri sighed, patting his daughter’s back and sending her into the kitchen. “I think managing the inn is more than chores. You hired someone?”

She waved off his concerns. “Oh, just Phichit. He’s exploring a career in the kitchen.”

With a sigh, he plunged in. “But I should have been involved. In fact, he should have been referred to me first.”

“He is your best friend. I don’t see the problem.” She tilted her head in confusion.

“I have to check against the budget, Mom. You said yourself that money was the biggest problem. This is  _ my  _ contribution.” He sometimes worried his parents offering him the management of the Inn was less about him being a part of the business and more about them taking care of him. That wasn’t what he wanted. He loved this inn and had fond memories growing up here. He wanted to see it continue and succeed.

She faltered as she considered his words. “I-I didn’t think about it like that. He just wanted some experience.” She wrung her hands unhappily. “I’m not used to this, you know.”

Yuuri hated to press hard on this but he knew the mess he walked into as he tried to straighten out their books. “And you and dad always made these decisions without talking to one another. That’s why the inn got in trouble. Let me do my job, Mom, and we’ll be able to keep the inn in the family for a long time.”

She nodded in agreement, sighing heavily. “I should let you handle the business side of things.”

“And I’ll only help in the kitchen by tasting your new menu items,” he conceded with a smile and a wink.

She breathed out, almost in relief. “Good, because you struggle heating up a meal. Did you feed that child properly last night?”

“She ate,” Yuuri laughed, knowing the tide had turned. “Phichit brought over a pizza.”

She scoffed at that. “Pizza isn’t a meal.”

“It has four food groups,” Yuuri argued but suspected he’d be going home with dinner that evening. “Now, I think you made a promise to make some  [ banana bread ](https://www.thekitchn.com/how-to-make-banana-bread-the-simplest-easiest-recipe-139900) this morning.”

“Oh, yes. And Sophie is helping. I’ll get to that and you...take care of the rest.” She waved him off as if he’d been given an assignment to take care of. Yuuri sighed. Working for your parents was challenging but managing their business was much more so. He moved into his office to check his notes for the day. He knew his sister would leave a pile of sticky notes for him to work through.

True to his thoughts, he found the stack of reminders that his sister developed throughout the evening after he left. He was in the process of organizing and prioritizing them when his father walked through the door. He sighed, waiting to hear the elder Katsuki male.

“You came down a little hard on your mother, don’t you think?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow before responding, “I really didn’t. I only reminded her that these decisions need to come to me so that I can check the finances.”

“Well, she’s in a tizzy and taking it out on the kitchen staff. You know how she can get.” Toshiya rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. Nodding towards the pile, he asked, “Everything okay?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Just small things. I need to walk around and make sure the walks are clear. How are things over in the spa?”

“That Yuuko has it under control. I’ve been working on the hot spring baths. We have two down. Some days I feel like a plumber. Some days, an electrician. And some days, a mechanic.”

Yuuri smiled indulgently. “This place wouldn’t run near as smoothly without you here.”

“I tried to do this...what you do, what your sister did. It’s a good business. But it needs you at the helm. I’m glad you took over.”

“I know...and I’ll talk to Mom before I leave for the day. I just don’t want a these kinds of things to send us back to where we were. You and Mom both hated borrowing from Granddad.”

“Your grandfather was a prick. Don’t tell your mother that. She loves him...but he always looked down on us. We were the poor relations.”

Yuuri nodded, glancing over his desk thoughtfully. “I agree and that’s why I want to keep us in the clear. I just need you both to trust me.”

He nodded. “I trust you, son.” Glancing over his shoulder, he added, “I’d best get back out there. Who knows what will break down next.”

As his father left, Yuuri glanced over his notes and headed out to monitor the grounds. He was pleased to see that, for the most part, things were done as his sister directed. He also knew that at a some point, he’d need to find someone else to help him manage things. Mari couldn’t continue burn the candle at both ends. She had a career as a nurse to maintain. He reached into the desk to look at the applications once more. There was one that stood out. Christophe Giacometti. He reached for his phone and called him in for an interview.

“Hello, this is Yuuri Katsuki, manager of Yuutopia Inn and Spa in Winter Springs. You sent a resume in for the assistant manager’s position. I was wondering if you’d like to come in for an interview.”

“I can be there tomorrow if need be.”

Yuuri chuckled warmly. “Well, Friday heads into the weekend and we will be quite busy. I was thinking Monday...around ten?”

“I’ll be there. Thank you for the opportunity.”

“Of course.”

Even at twenty-three, Yuuri knew how to conduct an interview. He would prepare over the weekend and his sister would be free and able to join him come Monday. It would be fine.

He groaned. Who was he kidding? He was not fine. He hated interviews no matter which side of the table he was on.

_ Mari will be there. She’s asked for this and she won’t let me fuck it up. _

In the middle of his meltdown, his door flung open and his six-year-old little princess came in with purpose and held out her treasure. “See what I made, daddy?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the deformed loaf and he had no doubt as to where she inherited her cooking skills. Perhaps she’ll grow out of it. 

“Grandma said you should try it.”

Yuuri chuckled. “I bet she did.” Revenge for their fight earlier. This was his mother’s way of handling things. He reached for his lunch bag and saw that it held a butter knife that would serve their purposes. Slicing off an end, he split it in two and offered half to his daughter before taking a bite. Chewing carefully, he forced a smile. “Crunchy. Did you...take the shells off of the egg?”

“I smashed it, Daddy! It was spe...spe...spectacular!”

Yuuri laughed fully this time, his eyes crinkling in delight. “I’m sure it was. You should give some to Uncle Phichit when he shows up.”

She bounced up and down on her toes. “I will!” Carefully wrapping up her prize, she ran off to the kitchen once more. He knew one of the maids would come get her to help fold laundry later like they did with him and Mari when they were small.

He looked at the list and knew to check with Jules. She handled special events and kept things running over the weekend while attending college during the week. He noticed her hours picking up as Mari became busier at the hospital and knew she was having to cover more of his sister’s shifts.

* * *

  
  


Being hired midterm usually meant a teacher was walking into a bit of a mess. He’s stepped in during a maternity leave once before. That wasn’t so bad. But in this case, the teacher was asked to resign. And it was an elite school. With his MFA, he knew he had the skills. However, the clean-up work did not disappoint. 

He had become somewhat a triage teacher, coming on board as schools needed an emergency hire. He was good. He just grew bored. Teaching was to subsidize his writing career, not the other way around. This move with his uncle had provided a new set of problems to overcome but he hoped the change would shake him out of a creative slump.

He stood up as the headmaster entered the classroom. “Good morning, Headmaster Charleston.”

He glanced around the room with the air of someone who was used to handling the elite. “I suppose this weather was rather useful given what you’re facing.”

Victor smiled reassuringly. “I mean, I’ve walked in midterm before. I’m just trying to figure out where to start.”

“Kathleen will have his syllabus on file but I’m not sure he kept to it. However, that will give you a place to start. I suggest you model your expectations this year on that document and then work to build your own next year.”

“I will. Thank you.” Next year. Would he be here with the new year? He knew his contract would be up in the air with the coming year. 

His hands going into his suit pockets in an awkward pigeon pose that he seemed comfortable with, he pointed out snootily, “I understand that you have parental obligations. That won’t interfere with your duties here, will it?”

Not that it was a legal question, but he reassured the headmaster. “She’s my sister and my aunt and uncle help with her care as well. He’s a principal of the public school in Winter Springs.”

“Very good, then. Speak with Kathleen and she’ll get you set up.”

The secretary proved a godsend and soon he knew exactly what he needed to be teaching, packing up the novel he needed to review over the weekend for the student discussion. He wanted to make this transition as seamless as possible. With his bag packed, he finally loaded up his Landrover. He would start on Monday which would give him time to sort out his courses.

* * *

  
  


Victor smiled at the powder blue Jeep that pulled into the drive next door just ahead of him. Climbing out of his vehicle, he suddenly felt shy even as he watched the family next door through his lashes. His daughter, he’d learned her name was Sophie through his sister, squealed happily as she was set free to play in the snow. And then an impromptu snowball fight ensued. Victor smiled, seeing the man involved with his daughter, her happy squeals of “Daddy” filling the air.

Not wanting to interrupt their moment, he decided, later. He would meet the man later. For now, he carried his loaded down bags up to his apartment. Seeing Makka lounging happily in her corner, tongue lolling, he told her, “I don’t think I’ll be doing any writing for a few days. But at least I have the weekend to settle in.”

A knock on the door connecting him to the main house pulled his attention. Answering, he greeted his uncle. “Yakov, how was your day?”

“Snow days are great days to get caught up. And you?”

“I have what I need to start Monday. It’s a mess.”

“I’m in the same boat. Lilia wants me to invite you to dinner.”

“Oh, I suppose I should eat.”

“You can’t be your best if you don’t take care of yourself,” his uncle answered critically.

Victor sighed. It wasn’t the first time his uncle called him on that. He would simply get too busy to remember. It was easier with Mila. She made sure he didn’t forget. Yura often invaded his space and demanded food as well and Victor would join him.

* * *

  
  


Yuuri stood outside under the starshine while Vicchan snuffled around the snow looking for the right place to pee. Yuuri didn’t blame him. He wouldn’t want to pee out in this either. He could hear  _ The Last Unicorn _ playing on TV but knew his daughter had fallen asleep mid-movie. It was the quiet that both drew him into its embrace and reminded him that he was alone.

A door opened next door and a boof from a larger dog and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. He’d met Makkachin the previous evening along with the charming redhead who could talk nonstop. Of course, he should know better than to turn his back on that sound but a tug on the leash in his hand pulled his attention.

“Makka, no!” was the only warning he had before he was knocked down into the snow, the oversized poodle happily panting in his face. “Oh, god! I’m so sorry! Let me help you up.”

Yuuri took the proffered hand, reaching down to dust off the snow once on his feet. “I’m sure Vicchan would be equally as exuberant in his greeting if he had her size.”

“She must really like you,” the other man floundered. He reached out and helped sort out his neighbor’s clothes. With a sigh, he finally held out his hand to Yuuri as he introduced himself. “I’m Victor, by the way.”

Yuuri shook his hand as he answered, “Yuuri. How are you settling in?”

“It’s been great although I’m walking into a mess at the position I took over. Mila is excited to have a kid living next door.”

“Your...sister, right?”

“Yes. My father, her parents passed away when she was three and I was named guardian. Second marriage. I still have my mom but we’re distant...and I’m oversharing…” he trailed off, realizing he was spilling his entire life.

Yuuri smiled awkwardly. “Well, I suppose I’ve got a head start getting to know you. Would you like to come in for coffee...or tea? It will warm you up.”

“Do you have decaf?”

Yuuri smiled as he nodded. “I’m sure I have something.”

Inside, Victor appreciated the open concept and lived in appearance. It wasn’t a showroom but it was clear blue was Yuuri’s favorite color with an old blue  [ couch ](https://smhttp-ssl-18667.nexcesscdn.net/media/catalog/product/7/5/7500718-7500725-sofa-chaise-lr-set-4.jpg) and complimentary  [ rug ](https://mobileimages.lowes.com/product/converted/086093/086093630539.jpg?size=lg) in front of it. A yellow blanket stretched over a bundle sleeping on the sofa, a movie flickering on the screen. He could imagine what his aunt would want to do with the place but Victor liked it. He followed the man into the kitchen and looked around appreciatively. It was nice, well appointed and made Victor itch to do something creative in that space. “You cook,” he decided.

Yuuri coughed out a laugh. “Yep. I’m a gourmet chef of pizza rolls and poptarts.”

Victor blinked in surprise. “Your kitchen…”

Yuuri snorted as he continued his explanation. “I liked that the house was blue, open and had enough bedrooms. It’s pretty. The kitchen is a bonus when I have friends over who can cook.” He handed over the teacup.

Victor took a drink and hummed in appreciation. “This is delicious.”

“I can’t cook worth a damn but I know a good  [ tea ](https://www.republicoftea.com/raspberry-rose-hibiscus-tea-bags/p/v01078/#V01078) . This is raspberry, rose, and hibiscus. Naturally caffeine free. We keep a variety of teas available at the inn and this is a popular variety.”

“I’m impressed.” He settled on the stool and faced Yuuri over the bar. “So, you work at an inn.”

“I  _ run  _ an inn. It’s actually owned by my parents but I manage it now.”

“I teach over at Brightmore.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows rose. “I attended Brightmore. My parents run and owned the inn growing up but my grandmother didn’t exactly approve. So she made sure we went to the finest schools.” He then nodded towards the sofa where his daughter sprawled. “I was supposed to attend Harvard or Yale but Sophie put a hitch in her plans...which is fine. I prefer to be my own person.”

“I can appreciate that. My father...he had money. He hoped I would become an attorney. But when he passed away, my uncle and aunt stepped in and told me to pursue what made me happy. So I switched majors and here I am.”

“And you’re raising Mila?”

Victor smiled as he took another sip of his tea. “I am. I liked my stepmother. She softened my father and asked me if she could list me as guardian should something happen to them. I never dreamed it would...life is funny the way it works out. But I probably wouldn’t have any kids of my own. I’m...gay.” Victor hid his wince behind his cup of tea, worried he shared too much.

Yuuri focused on his mug at that confession as he took a large gulp ad then sputtered as the too hot liquid caused his throat to spasm. Victor came around the counter in alarm and was patting his back which suddenly became a warm circle that wasn’t helping because Yuuri could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “S-sorry,” he apologized as he caught his breath. “I didn’t expect you to just come right out and say it.”

“Are you okay with it?”

“Ummm...okay? Of course…” He blushed profusely rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I...I am also...I mean, I was with Sophie’s mother but I prefer to date men.”

Victor relaxed leaning back against the counter. “I’m glad to know I’m not the only gay man in the neighborhood. Or...I guess your bi.”

“No, there are a number of us here. This is a very gay friendly town,” he encouraged and then shrugged, thinking about his past relationships. “And I suppose bisexual is more correct. ”

“You never know. About new towns, that is.”

“So I’ve heard. I’ve been lucky to grow up here. No judgment about my sexuality. Being a teen parent, yes. The subject of gossip, definitely. But my sexuality is my own.”

“So...are you out with your family?”

Yuuri shrugged. “The ones that count. I don’t really talk about my private life with my maternal grandparents. My dad’s family are okay.”

“My dad was very awkward when I told him. He lifted up his vodka glass and told me,  _ as the kids say, you do you _ .”

Yuuri snorted. “I think I was most nervous telling Sara...Sophie’s mother. She apparently had already figured it out as did the rest of my family.”

“So...are you dating someone right now?”

Yuuri once more felt himself heat up. “Ummm, no...not at the moment. I’ve been really busy with work and school and Sophie.”

“Oh. Well, maybe if you have time, you could show me around.” Victor now looked nervous as he set his teacup down.

“Maybe,” Yuuri echoed softly, also setting his cup down.

Looking at the door, he shifted on his feet. “I guess...I should go now. It’s getting late and I’m sure you have an early day.”

“It is,” Yuuri murmured, his voice soft and Victor found himself wanting to feel that whisper of breath against his skin.

Moving towards the exit, he continued, “Well, good meeting you. See you soon, Yuuri.”

“Good night, Victor,” the other man offered as he opened the door.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluffy fluff fluff! Don't you just love Sophie?
> 
> Are we ready for some miscommunication? I mean, that's what these boys are known best for. It can't be so easy as meeting the boy next door and falling in love.


	3. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor start their friendship journey, or maybe it's more than friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to this one, I've decided to turn this into my Christmas fic. So I hope you enjoy this story I'm creating that has strong Gilmore Girl leanings.
> 
> No beta. This is a casual write. Let me know if there is a glaring mistake. Otherwise, we're good.

* * *

Ch. 3: Maybe

The morning dawned frosted in snow, the white blanket covering the town in its pristine glitter overnight. Sophie was bouncing up and down by the window, her cereal going soggy in its neglect. They would go down to Celestino’s soon and grab a proper breakfast. She was already talking about pancakes and hot chocolate. The remainder of the banana bread was wrapped lovingly and tucked away in the refrigerator for her mother. Yuuri watched out the window for signs of life. He had texted his neighbor and invited him and his sister out for breakfast. He received an affirmative but they might be a bit.

“Do you think Ciao Ciao will make me some bacon pan-a-cakes?”

Yuuri turned to his daughter with an indulgent smile as she adapted the word around her tongue. Ciao Ciao was the nickname many of the kids called the coach, enjoying his classes and his cheery disposition. Yuuri and his friends may have instigated that nickname as they were growing up causing trouble. Ciao Ciao was the best person to catch you. You knew you were in trouble and there would be consequences, but he was so warm and easy going that you never really felt the sting of it.

The door opened and a redhead covered in a white beanie sporting a large pom pom and a poofy pink coat buttoned up to her chin waded through the snow, looking back to holler at the one following. Victor seemed a bit more together, covered in a long winter wool coat in camel, leather gloves, and a wool flat cap. His scarf brought in all of the colors of the rainbow and Yuuri wondered if someone important knitted it for him.

He heard excited bouncing and turned to see his daughter eager to go out to meet them. “Let’s get your coat on,” he laughed. It was always a challenge to dress her when she was excited. He finally pulled on the turquoise coat, black gloves and bright colored hats. She was barely containing herself and he was glad she already had her snow boots on. Soon she was out the door and he laughed even as he reached over to pull on his own gloves to go with his black wool peacoat and navy scarf. A blue beanie finished off the look. He reached for his house keys and followed his daughter out into the winter wonderland. She was already at Mila’s side chatting away.

Yuuri stopped before Victor, glancing down shyly. “Good morning.”

“Good morning. You invited us to join you for breakfast.”

Yuuri pushed his blue rimmed glasses back on his nose. “Yes, well...I don’t cook.”

Victor chuckled. “So you’ve said. I was prepared for pop tarts as long as there was coffee.”

Yuuri blushed but laughed. “Well, we normally go to Celestino’s diner for breakfast. He’s sort of a town icon and local hero. When he was younger, he was a competitive figure skater. When he retired, he came back home, opened the diner and coaches at the local rink.”

“We call him Ciao Ciao,” Sophie added, drawing out the name. Yuuri rolled his eyes. She could be dramatic.

“So, are we driving?”

“We can. It’s close enough to walk, though, if you are interested.”

Victor looked around, a smile blooming on his face. “A perfect day for a walk.”

As they started towards the sidewalk, Yuuri asked, “So you like the snow.”

“Love. I think the word you were looking for is love.”

Yuuri laughed and they strolled along, Yuuri pointing out the local businesses and telling him about the different people around town. Several folks waved at them and Yuuri waved back. As they reached the door of the diner, Victor commented, “This town is so open and friendly.”

“They really invite you to be a part of it. The town meetings are usually full. The people really participate in making this town a great place.”

“I look forward to becoming a part of it.”

Yuuri opened the door and invited him in, smiling as they were greeted by the familiar “Ciao Ciao!”

“I see where he gets his nickname,” Victor murmured, leaning in to Yuuri’s ear.

A shiver went up Yuuri’s spine and he was certain there was a blush on his cheek. He led Victor to a table in the corner, the girls crawling into one side of the booth together forcing the men to sit together. This did nothing to help Yuuri’s blush and he heard the girls giggle across the table making him suspicious. Still, he persevered.

Celestino dropped by with menus. “Hello, I’m Celestino. New in town?”

Yuuri grinned, because of course he was. Everyone knew everyone in this village. “This is Victor Nikiforov. His uncle is the new principal at the high school. And this is his sister Mila. He is helping to raise her.”

“Welcome to Winter Springs!” Turning to the little girl with a flip of his pony tail, he asked, “Do you skate?”

She giggled and answered, “I’d like to try.”

“We start with beginning skater classes at 4 p.m. on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You are welcome to join our class.”

“I want to go!” declared Sophie, ice envy in her eyes.

Ciao Ciao laughed and answered, “You are not a beginner. I know for a fact that you probably skated before you walked.”

“And danced,” Yuuri answered, smoothing out her hair. “You can skate after you finish your dance class this spring.” He watched her start to pout but gave her a warning look. “Now, we don’t do that.”

She sniffed and pulled herself under control. Yuuri knew he was also that high strung child. He gave her the time she needed to recover before asking, “Do you still want bacon pancakes?”

She sniffed loudly and tragically, making sure everyone understood her tragedy before she nodded, reaching for a napkin to wipe her nose. “Can I go wash my hands?”

“I think that’s a good idea,” glancing back at Victor and expecting to see disgust. Instead, he found a soft smile and a fond expression. Color rose into his cheeks but he tucked that away in his thoughts to analyze later. For now, he followed his daughter to the restroom to help her clean up.

Returning, he found Celestino gone but Victor said, “We ordered breakfast and he said he’d surprise you.”

Yuuri snorted. “I suppose that’s my fault. Hopefully it’s a good surprise.”

“So he does this often?”

Yuuri shrugged. “If he knows you, he might even greet you with an order. I come fairly regularly, to get coffee on my way to work and for breakfast on my days off. Sometimes he decides coffee isn’t enough.”

“But Grandma makes breakfast at the inn,” Sophie supplied.

Yuuri turned a sweet smile towards his daughter. “Yes, my mother is the chef at the inn. My dad did everything else. And...well, my sister and I took over managing it as we became adults.”

“Is it...what you want to do?” Victor asked. He was well acquainted with parental expectations but watched as Yuuri nodded, a smile on his lips.

“I love the inn. My sister is trying to get out from under it. She’s our evening manager but she’s also a nurse, her true calling. I’m interviewing a potential replacement on Monday.”

“You sound like you have your hands full.”

“Says the teacher walking into a classroom midterm.”

Victor chuckled as he took a drink of the coffee, humming in appreciation. It wasn’t fancy, but a good brew. “I’m spending the day reading through the novel that was assigned.  _ Gatsby _ . However, we are going to do a compare and contrast with  _ The Fountainhead _ .”

Yuuri made a face. “Not a fan of Rand. Read both. It sounds like the reading list hasn’t changed much.”

“This year, I’m working with what I’m given. If I get to stay for the next, I’ll rework the list. I don’t mind  _ Gatsby  _ but like you, not crazy about Rand. Then again, I read Tolstoy for fun in high school.”

Yuuri laughed at that. “I never could sort out the names.”

Victor leaned on his elbow to watch Yuuri with interest. “Do you like to read?”

“I like it well enough but I tend to read more popular fiction these days. Quick reads. And Sophie’s books. I’m more of a movie buff.”

“Really, I’d love to pick your brain on good film.”

“Well, you can. Just know that you might be introduced to movies you’ve not considered before.”

“Obscure?”

“Some. I also like foreign movies. So we can see what you like and build from there.”

“And maybe I can challenge your reading,” Victor suggested.

Yuuri laughed. “You can...but I’ve read the high school reading list from the academy. So something outside the box.”

Victor tapped his lip. “I’m sure I can think of something. Any particular genre?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I read anything from fantasy to romance.”

“Oh, very good. Now I have to think about it.”

* * *

  
  


Walking back, they talked about what they liked about their jobs and some of their outside interests. Victor learned Yuuri figure skated and danced throughout high school, hoping to go to college on a dance scholarship. That changed with Sophie but he had no regrets. Victor told him how he was pre-law until his father passed away. Then he focused on his true interest. Life was too short to spend miserable, or profiting from other people’s misery. What he really wanted to be, however, was a writer and he had notebooks of notes and stories. He laughed and said, “Writing can be all consuming. I do enjoy other things but I spend a majority of my time writing or reading novels. I guess...it’s an addiction.”

Yuuri smiled indulgently. “I can be that way about dance or skating. It...helps me work through my anxiety. When I can’t get my mind to settle, I escape to Minako’s studio or over to the ice rink.”

“You can get in both?”

“Oh, honey...those keys are above the door for anyone that knows. Small town life.”

Victor shivered at the endearment. He needed to get himself under control.  _ I can’t fall in love with my next door neighbor. If it doesn’t work out, it’s all awkward. Not to mention that the girls have already become fast friends. _ He shook of that feeling, smiling back at Yuuri who was unaware of Victor’s rambling thoughts. “I guess I have a lot to get used to.”

They were close to their homes and Victor knew he needed to read for work but he was reluctant to leave Yuuri’s side. The other man’s warmth drew him in and seemed to stamp out some of the loneliness that wound its way around his heart. “I guess...I need to…”

“Oh, you need to work. No problem. Mila is welcome to come over if you don’t have anything planned. Sophie is here through Monday. Her mom is back home on Tuesday and will want her for several days after.”

“Do you have her often?” Victor could see Mila bouncing up and down hopefully.

“Every other week but we keep it flexible for Sara’s work. So we are trading days often.”

“I’m glad you have such a comfortable situation.” He knew from teaching how some parents would use their child to hurt one another. This was a healthy family, even in separation. Looking towards his sister and smiling at her starry eyes, he stated, “Get your chores done and check with Yakov and Lilia. Otherwise I don’t see a problem.”

An excited “Yae!” came from both girls, and he could see now that Sophie was bouncing up and down, her eyes sparkling happily. Yep, he couldn’t mess this up because he might already have a crush on his neighbor.

Yuuri smiled warmly. “We’re attempting to make cookies this afternoon. If you get free, maybe we can watch a movie. Come on over.”

“Ummm, sure. That sounds great,” Victor agreed. He watched the other family continue on into their yard, the door opening to let Vicchan out. He continued to watch until the three of them were tucked inside. Mila had already gone in to see to her responsibilities and to check with Yakov and Lilia. Sighing, he turned to his apartment.

* * *

  
  


Several hours later, he had skimmed the book, made necessary notes, wrote out his lesson plans and stared out the window to the neighbor’s house. He felt a draw like he’d never felt before. Part of him needed to cross that yard and go into the warmth of that house. Shivering, he organized his papers and finally gave into that need, pulling on his coat to head over. Mila had been gone for hours, Makka abandoning him to join her.

He stamped the snow of his feet as he climbed the steps and approached the door, knocking once he arrived. He heard laughing inside, including two men. The door opened, and an unfamiliar man stood facing him, surveying him critically. “Are you the neighbor?”

“Umm, yes?”

The other man let him in, opening the door wider. “I’m Phichit. Yuuri’s BFF. So...hurt him and die.”

  
Victor blinked, shocked. He caught Yuuri’s eye roll behind him. “Umm.”

“Peach! Play nice!” Yuuri chastised. “Come in, Victor. Phichit stopped by with take out. Tacos and burritos from Al’s Pancake World.”

Victor blinked at that offering. “Diversification?”

Yuuri laughed. “You could say that. Join us. Then you can decide if the cookies are...edible.”

Victor found his grin. “Sounds like a plan.”

“We did get the egg shells out this time. Sophie loves to smash them.”

“It’s spec-spectacular!” she declared from where she and Mila were playing Chutes and Ladders at the coffee table.

In the kitchen, the meal was laid out buffet style. Yuuri led the way and they filled a plate. “The girls ate already while Peach and I caught up. Your timing is perfect.”

“I needed a break.”

“I can imagine.”

The three men sat around the table and Phichit began asking Victor all of the questions. “So what do you do?”

Victor smiled, shrugged. “I teach English Lit. And you?”

“I’m working in the kitchen at the inn unless Yuuri fires me.”

“Should I fire you? Did you do something? What did you do, Phichit?” Yuuri was already glaring at his friend as Phichit’s hands came up defensively.

“It’s been good so far. It’s just...your mother is very...particular.”

“She’s a chef, it’s her kitchen.”

“I...supposed. There seems to be no scope for imagination.”

Yuuri groaned. He was afraid of this. “You haven’t earned scope. Become chef, and you can imagine all you want.”

“Maybe, but I was thinking...perhaps my real calling is cupcakes.”

Yuuri looked past him towards the cookies doubtfully. “You could work for Ciao Ciao.”

“I’ve done that...he won’t hire me back.”

“Which is why you approached mom and not me about a job.”

“I’m sure I’ll find my place...somewhere. By the way, Al charged this to your card. He has it on file.”

“Of course he did.” Yuuri was actually fine with that. He was going to pay Phichit back anyway. “How many times have you changed career focus since we graduated?”

“I think ten, although two of those I revisited twice...so they don’t count.”

Yuuri groaned. “You’ve got a problem.”

“We can’t all be born with a direct path into the family business.”

“Mari would argue with you that that is a good thing.”

“So would I,” Victor added. “My dad pushed me to be an attorney. Like him. Had dreams that I would come on board and become partner in his firm.”

“So what happened?”

Victor blinked, putting his taco down. “He, ah, he died.”

Phichit’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Yuuri!” Because of course this is Yuuri’s fault.

“It’s fine, Phichit...it happened a while back. Seven years ago.”

Phichit shook his head. “But still…”

“It really is fine,” Victor stated. “I take care of my sister, teach, and write. That’s my life.”

Phichit hummed at that. “Maybe I should write...or, do you remember that club we worked at that one year, Yuuri?”

“Phichit, noooo,” Yuuri stated with a warning tone, his eyes darting towards Victor.

“Phichit, yes...we made bank, Victor. Especially Yuuri here.”

“We don’t talk about my dark past.”

“I mean, we don’t talk about it in front of your parents. But Victor here is cool.”

Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair shaking his head. “Just maybe I don’t want to spill my sordid past when I just meet someone. Just maybe I want them to want to know me first before I scare them away, Phichit.”

Victor watched them both, eyes going from one to the other curiously before asking, “What kind of work at what club?”

“Yuuri was a pole dancer. Well, he danced period but he could do things on that pole that was amazing,” Phichit provided, watching Yuuri with a gleeful grin.

“I’m going to kill you. You are going to fall asleep on my couch and not wake up one morning,” Yuuri stated.

“So do you still dance?” Victor asked, now curious as to how far Yuuri’s career went.

Yuuri shook his head. “My sister needed to leave the hotel business and asked me to step in. She didn’t know...about my side gig. Phichit was supposed to keep that secret.”

“As I said, your parents don’t know. I haven’t broken the rules of friendship.”

“That’s debatable,” Yuuri argued.

“There is video, Victor,” Phichit added, digging out his phone. With this, Yuuri groaned, pushing back from the table to head into the living room space.

Victor was torn but part of him really needed to see dancer Yuuri. He wasn’t disappointed. Yuuri was adorable with his puffy cheeks and a bit of pudge on his middle. However, in prime condition and in dance gear, Yuuri was flat out hot. 

It took some time scrolling before Phichit found the video he was looking for. Yuuri was hot in an outfit that made Victor think of bondage wear, black, netting, a bit of red. Yuuri’s movements on the pole were nothing short of breathtaking. Yuuri may be embarrassed but there was nothing sordid in the performance, not really. He was definitely sexy, the performance was jaw dropping, but Yuuri, he was in the words of Sophie, spectacular. He became the music.

_ I’m in trouble. _

He looked towards Yuuri who was now deeply engrossed in picking a movie.

_ God, I want to see him dance. _

“So, what I said earlier about hurting him,” Phichit muttered quietly. “I mean it. I can see you’re into him...and I don’t blame you. But don’t hurt him.”

Hurting him was the last thing Victor wanted. However, he answered quietly, “We just met. I don’t know what this is or will be. But I don’t make a habit of hurting those in my life.”

Satisfied, Phichit stood up and started cleaning up. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

Phichit suddenly became tired when it came to movie time. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the excuses he made about having to leave. The girls were parked in front of a TV in Sophie’s room watching Howl’s Moving Castle. Yuuri held out a Cary Grant movie,  _ People Will Talk _ . “I thought we’d start with a classic.”

“Anything but Gatsby.”

Yuuri laughed. “We can do Gatsby some other time.”

They settled in to watch the movie, the lights dimming to help with the showing. Victor watched Yuuri curl up and get comfortable, a large bowl of popcorn between them. He caught a glimpse of that little bit of pudge before Yuuri self-consciously covered it up. Victor had to admit that he was disappointed. Victor turned back to the movie pulling his own feet up and settling comfortably.

Yuuri didn’t talk much during a movie but Victor could tell he really got into the stories, even ones he was familiar with. A gamut of emotion crossed his face, unguarded, pure, and beautiful.  _ I’m falling for you. I’ve never fallen so quickly.  _ But he couldn’t deny the emotions fluttering through his own chest, the attraction that sizzled between them. At the end of the movie, Yuuri wanted to know what Victor thought.

“I don’t know if it was ethical for him to lie,” Victor pointed out.

Yuuri huffed. “Of course it wasn’t ethical, but he was trying to save her.”

“Do you think...people need to be rescued?”

He shrugged. “Sometimes.”

* * *

  
  


NOTE:

  
_ People Will Talk _ was the inspiration of my Truth and Lies series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch that shameless plug for the Truth and Lies series? One of my favorites. (really, I love all of my stories...otherwise, why write them?) I hope you love the revival of this fic...and SOPHIE! Oh my gosh isn't she the cutest of little girls!
> 
> Let me know what you think. This is mostly fluff. Enjoy, destress, and enjoy the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing notes for ongoing works:
> 
> Lifeline: Road to PyeongChang will be taken down in February. If you want to save it, do so before then. I've never been happy with it myself and its unfinished existence torments me.
> 
> Gravity is not forgotten. I'm just worn out creatively and it requires work to put together.
> 
> Winter's Promise, I'm trying to work up monthly. (Might be every other month.)
> 
> Sirin gets the most attention but if I miss a week, don't panic. I will try to tweet if I'm skipping a week. Usually it's just life getting crazy for either me or my beta. 
> 
> In fact, writing updates in general will be found on Twitter. @DenRhea1 Feel free to follow me. I sometimes update to Tumblr but I really don't understand how to Tumblr. 
> 
> If there is another story you have questions on, feel free to message me or DM me on Twitter.


End file.
